What Happens At The Party Stays At The Party!
by Heart-Sam Evans-Heart
Summary: VAMPIRE DIARIES    Just a bit of fun. its caroline's 18th Birthday and she throws a party in honour of it. Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Tyler, Matt and Damon all attend. But what Happens at the party stays at the party, right?
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note… This is my very first fanfic that I have written/published to please bare with me._

_I own nothing at all I just like to use the characters._

_Summary:_

_Just a bit of fun. It is Caroline's 18th__ Birthday and she throws a party in honour of it. Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Jeremy, Tyler, Matt and Damon all attend. But what happens at the party must stay at the party, right?_

_**Caroline Forbes awoke excited on the morning of her birthday. "Happy Birthday Hunni" he mum, Liz greeted her as she handed her a small box and envelope. **_

_**Caroline took the box and opened it gently. "Thanks mum" she smiled as she looked at the petite charm bracelet that had so many little cute charms on it. She lifted the bracelet and placed it around her wrist. It went perfect with the complexion of her skin. She then tore open the envelope and looked at the glittery card. It contained a check addressed to her of, lets just say a lot of money. **_

_**She thanked her mother and then Liz left for work, leaving her alone. **_

_**Caroline's POV:**_

_**A couple of hours had passed and it was now mid-afternoon when I heard a knock at the door.**_

_**I rushed to the door imminently glad of some company, and opened the door. Tyler lockwood stood out in the porch in the poring rain. He looked so, how can I say it, hot standing there in his T-shirt soaked through and I didn't even realise that I was in a complete trance staring at him until he waved his hand at me a yelled "Caroline". **_

_**I immediately snapped out of the trance and opened the door wider to let him in. I honestly wasn't expecting any company until a few hours when my birthday party began but I guess Tyler was bored too and I honestly didn't mind his company.**_

_**I followed him into the living area, where he took a seat. I excused myself so I could go fetch him a towel to dry off and when I came back, towel in hand, he had his shirt off. Until that moment I had never really noticed how buff he was. **_

_**He dried himself off unaware that he was doing it so sexily and my eyes remained on his chest.**_

"_**So, what brings you here so early before my party" I asked kind of curios. He gave me a smirk, "What Forbes, not glad to see me" he asked teasingly. **_

_**I shrugged slightly not giving him the full answer because the truth was that I was very glad to see him. **_

_Ok that was my attempt at the first chapter, which was introducing to the night of the party. The next few chapters will actually be the party where they play many games. _

_I know it was short but that was just the introduction, the next chapter will be longer._

_I would love it if you could leave a review with what you would like to see in future chapters and the "games" they could play. _

_As you can see that was mostly Caroline x Tyler but what can I say I love them together.. _

_I will not post the next chapter till I get a few reviews. _

_Rach..x_


	2. Let The Games Begin!

_Authors Note: I get that the first chapter was not that good and I promise that this chapter will be longer and better.._

_I own Nothing of the Vampire Diaries.._

**Caroline's POV:**

**Me and Tyler had spent a few hours talking and preparing the house for the small party. My mom had promised that she wouldn't be home till later that evening to give us some privacy because lets face it the last thing you need is the sheriff attending my 18****th**** birthday party. **

**I sat down on the couch and waited for my guests to arrive. I was so excited about the party and had so many games prepared for everyone to play. Just then my doorbell rang.**

**I got up from my seat "Tyler, put some music on" I asked as I practically skipped to the door and opened it. Bonnie stood on the porch in a lovely black silk dress. I was so jealous of how she looked in it. "Hey Bonnie, come on in" I asked and walked back into the living room.**

**Bonnie's POV:**

**I walked into Caroline's house and placed her present on a small table which sat out in the hall. When I walked into her living room I was honestly surprised to see Tyler sitting there on the couch beside Caroline. **

_**Are those two a item now. **_**I asked myself. **

**The music was blaring and the room was all decorated, there was also some food on the table. I was rather excited that about this party because Caroline had promised a fun party.**

**Caroline's POV:**

**I watched as Bonnie gave me and Tyler a distraught look. "So Bonnie, how are you" I asked breaking the awkward silence that was coming from, the vampire, the wolf and the witch in the room. **

**Bonnie looked at me for a moment then spoke " I'm good. Thanks". I ran my fingers through my blond, curled hair and got up to dance, when the door went again. This Time Tyler went to get it.**

**Tyler's POV:**

**I got up from the chair and walked to the door. Matt walked in, I thought this was quite awkward as he was Caroline's ex boyfriend after all. "Hey man" I greeted him trying not to keep things awkward between us and loose our friendship. He just walked past and into the living room. **

**I guess he was still pissed at me for being here the other night when he was telling Caroline that he wanted her back. He got the wrong impression, and I didn't know how to quite tell him that. **

**Caroline's POV:**

**Once Stefan, Damon and Elena arrived - To be honest I really didn't know what Damon was doing -. **

**I sat everyone down. "Ok first game, Naughty Truth or Dare" I said. I love this game and I remember when I stayed with Elena and Bonnie we used to play this all the time and it was a good laugh.**

"**Bonnie" I said "Truth or Dare" I waited eagerly for her response.**

"**Eh I think I am going to go for Truth" Bonnie replied.**

**I smiled and took a moment to think of a question. "ok, Bonnie, Have you ever peed in a swimming pool". That was the first thing I could think of. **

**Bonnie scrunched her face up and cringed slightly "Yes, but when I was little".**

**Bonnie looked at Matt and grinned "'Kay Matt, Truth or Dare?"**

"**You know what, I think am going to take dare"**

"**Pretend to do a strip tease, but you don't have to actually strip" Bonnie dared. I couldn't help but to laugh, Matt of all people pretending to do a strip tease.**

**Matt stood up and pretended to take his clothes off and throw them to the sides. He looked quite funny doing it and everyone laughed. Matt looked like he was actually having a bit of fun doing this.**

"**He knew Matt Donovan could be fun" Bonnie muttered.**

**Matt sat back down and looked at Stefan "Truth or Dare, man" he asked. **

**Stefan lifted his hands up "Tonight I promised I would be fun so Dare"**

**Matt raised his hand to his chin and rubbed it. "Strip down to your underwear and remain like that for the whole night" **

**That dare was kind of lame but after all it was matt and I bet Stefan was so happy. **

**Stefan removed his shirt and jeans and sat down with his pants on. **

"**Caroline, Truth or Dare" Stefan asked whilst wrapping his arm around Elena and kissing her forehead. **

**Caroline smiled "Dare, Please Stefan".**

**Normal POV: **

**Stefan rolled his eyes "Eh ok, Kiss any guy of your choice" he knew that it was lame but it was the first thing that popped into his head. **

**Caroline looked around the circle at each guy in the circle. Damon, Matt, Stefan or Tyler who to kiss. She thought to herself. She then stood up and walked over to Tyler and planted one on him.**

**Tyler surprisingly liked it and started to kiss her back until they got into a full blown make out session. **

**Matt just sat there looking at them and couldn't help feeling betrayed even though he was the one to brake up with her. He just wanted to punch Tyler's lights out.**

**When they both stopped, Caroline's lips were swollen and she had a huge grin on her face. She skipped back to her spot in the circle and looked at Damon.**

**He knew that she was about to ask her so he spoke before she could "Truth, Caroline" he asked.**

**Damon raised his eyebrows and painted one of his signature smirks across his face. He was expecting something dirty coming from Caroline. **

"**Do you like Elena?" she asked. She was rather curios as he always acted different around her.**

**Damon laughed "Of course I like Elena" he said pouting a little "She is my dear brothers girlfriend". He knew what she meant by **_**Like **_**but he chose to avoid that subject completely. **

**Caroline decided to let him off with that "You ask someone now Damon".**

"**Elena" Damon said as he waggled his eyebrows once more.**

**Elena sighed. This was a party and she wanted to have fun so "Dare" she said. But after she said that she was regretting it knowing it was Damon Salvatore giving her a dare.**

**Damon knew that this was going to be good. "Give me a lap dance Elena" he said. Elena gasped.**

_Thanks for everyone who has read my story's. I was watching the vampire diaries whilst writing this._

_I know I ended on a cliff hanger so if you want to see what happens next I need 5 REVIEWS_


End file.
